Hey mister
by mowritessongfics
Summary: I really like your daughter.


This is my first ever glee song-fic! I just recently got into the show because of a friend, and I think it's pretty good! I'm only in the second season though, so this song-fic is based in season one. A while before the episode Preggers. I'm not actually a huge Quick fan, but I do like them. I wouldn't mind if they got together in the future, but I like Fuinn more. So this fic isn't like a huge loving praise for them. This song just reminded me so much of season one Quick that I had to do a song-fic about it. I hope you like it! If you could leave a review that would be lovely, I really like reading the comments!

I don't own anything, ever.

Song is Hey Mister, by Common.

* * *

**Hey Mister, I really like your daughter.**

It was third period, and they were in class together. Puck knew it was third period, but he wasn't sure which class this was. To be honest, he wasn't paying attention. All he knew was that Quinn Fabray was in this class, so he followed her through the halls until she turned into this room. Throughout class he glanced her way a couple times... well maybe more then a couple. However, she didn't seem to notice. Quinn was a good little straight A student, doing her work and seldom talking to the friends in the desks around her. Puck knew that he shouldn't be checking out his best friends girl, but he couldn't help it. Quinn was hot. Really hot.

Puck knew that maybe with a little encouragement, he could see the real Quinn Fabray. She couldn't really be a saint. There was a lot more to her then that, and he really wanted to find out what it was. Among other things too, of course. Like for instance how fast it would take him to get her pants off. Or in this case, how fast it could take him to pull down that little cheer leading skirt of hers. Though she did wear that cross around her neck, and that purity ring on her finger like they were gold medals. Still, he wanted to know, and he planned on doing just that. Of course there was Finn, he would be really pissed if he found out. Finn was a good friend to Puck, and didn't deserve to have his girl stolen from him... but hey, it would be Quinn's choice too, if it did happen. Maybe he wouldn't even have to find out. I could just be thier little secret, if he managed to draw her in. Puck figured he could do it, who could resist the Puckasaurus?

Of course then, not only would he be a bad Jew, but he'd be a bad friend. Some risks were just worth taking though, he thought, trying to make the situation kind of okay. Quinn Fabray was easily one of those risks. He glanced over at her again, as she leaned over the table to write something down. He ran his tongue over his lips to moisten them as he studied her out of the corner of his eye. He made sure no one could tell... in this school rumors spread around faster than a STD. Puck noticed Quinn lift her head, and look over in his direction. She probably felt like she was being watched, which she was, but maybe she just wanted to look at him. Puck looked down at his paper quickly enough so she wouldn't catch him. A few seconds later he looked up at her as well, and gave her a small smile. They've talked on numerous occasions, but nothing more. Quinn blinked at him before looking back at her paper. Quinn had been his conquest for a while now, but he always felt bad because she was dating Finn. Though lately, they had been arguing a lot. He had to make his move soon, or it could be too late.

The bell rang, time to go to forth period. He was pretty sure fourth period was math, in a room just down the hall. There was a girl in this class who had that fourth period too, he'd just have to find her. Too bad it wasn't Quinn. He threw all of the things he had out on the table into his backpack, and stood up. Quinn was just right in front of him as they left the room, and Puck reached out to tap her on the shoulder. She turned to him, and without a word she just lifted her eyebrow.

"Hey Quinn... you get good grades in that class, don't you?"

"Yes." She told him, straight and too the point. Her voice had a softness to it though, which made her sound a lot sweeter then she probably meant too.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me sometime... I'm failing." He told her, and it was the complete truth.

"You want me to tutor you in history?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

So they were in history class together... that made sense, now that he thought about it. "Well, yeah. You could help me prepare for the tests, or something."

Quinn's eyebrow was still raised. She wasn't stupid... Puck was up to something. "Uh huh..." She wasn't exactly sure what it was about, but she had an idea.

"Come on, please? You're the only person in that class I can ask." He said, acting as if he were pleading with her.

"Why is that?" There were plenty of other smart girls in that class. Quinn figured he wouldn't dare ask another boy for help, even if he was going to get held back and it was his last resort.

"Well you're the only girl in that class I can actually stand. And the only one who won't expect me to just make out with her the whole time. Which wouldn't be a bad idea... but whatever, like I said. I need help."

"Fine. I have plans tonight. Tomorrow I can prepare you for the test this Friday." She told him quickly, before walking off down the hall to her next class.

"There's a test next Friday?" He asked, but just to himself. Puck then realized that step one was complete, and he smiled to himself. No doubt it would take him a while to get Quinn Fabray's pants off, but progress was progress.

There was no doubt in his mind, he could do this. It may not be easy, but to be honest, Puck liked a challenge. As long is it didn't go on forever.

**I'd like to eat her like ice cream maybe dip her in chocolate.**

The next day dragged on. Puck was staring at the clock, wanting it to be five already. Every minute felt like a decade. What could he say, he really had a thing for Quinn. He knew why, up to a certain point. She was hot, and at the moment, unavailable. Sure it would be a lot better if she wasn't taken by his best friend, but details were minor. He was in English class. Puck knew this because he actually started listening to his teacher, hoping that would make the time go by a little faster since he wouldn't be paying attention to it. Unfortunately she just droned on and on, and time did just the same. He began rocking in his chair, looking around the room. Today could not end soon enough.

Puck watched her during lunch. Most of the time Quinn was with the Cheerios, practicing. This time she wasn't. She was sitting with everyone else at the usual lunch table. She was sitting diagonally across from him. Quinn was in her uniform, with her hair pulled up like it usually was. It was curled, to no surprise. Though Puck did know that Quinn Fabray would be full of surprises. He'd just have to figure them out, and he planned on it. Once the table got a bit quiet when the immediate conversation died down, Puck spoke up.

"So Quinn are we still on for tonight?" He asked. No one was really paying attention to their conversation, and it didn't bother him a bit.

She looked over at him with heavy lashes as she blinked dreamily. Quinn Fabray never looked tired, but Puck thought that she might be. "Yeah, we are." She said once her mind processed what Puck had said to her.

"Good. Five o'clock, right?" He very well knew that this was the scheduled time, but kept up the conversation.

"Yep." She said, before having her attention being taken away from him, and over to Brittany.

He smiled a bit, then noticed Finn must have been listening in on them. He was sitting right beside Quinn, after all. If Finn didn't overhear them or take the time to see why his girlfriend and best friend were talking, then maybe he'd feel a little less guilty about this whole thing after all. "What are you guys doing at five?" Finn asked, his eyes narrowed. Though maybe that was from the sun.

Quinn didn't notice Finn's question, but it was directed towards Puck anyway. "We're in the same History class. She's gonna tutor me for a while." He brushed it off casually. Finn was naive, and had no reason to think that Puck was lying to him. Maybe Finn was more along the lines of stupid, instead of naive, but that wasn't the point.

Finn nodded, "Oh, cool." Before taking a sip of his drink. He didn't seem to suspect anything, just like Puck figured he wouldn't. Puck knew very well that this could ruin their whole friendship, but that's only if he succeeded. If he succeeded, more then likely Quinn would want to keep it a secret. They'd go on like nothing ever happened. Even if Puck did somewhat... want a little more from Quinn. He could actually see himself dating her. That was rare, and while it freaked him out, he wasn't going to give up on this whole thing.

Puck watched Quinn out of the corner of his eye. Like before, he rarely saw her at lunch. He didn't pay attention to what she ate normally, but he knew that she must eat healthy. Puck had heard and seen first hand that Sue Sylvester was nuts about it. Sometimes though, he'd see her take out one of those miniature sized candies. A snickers, or a milky way most of the time. He'd watch her thin fingers open the wrapper, and her tongue dart over her lips. It would most of the time make him forget his guilt over this whole thing. He kept trying to back off, but to say that he could convince himself to do that would be a lie.

**Hey mister, on your way over in your volvo, suit, and tie,**

It was time for him to put his plan in action. He was right on time, five PM. Puck already knew that Quinn's parents wouldn't be home, otherwise he knew that she would have suggested them studying someplace else. He knocked on the front door, and took a step back, waiting for it to be answered. Puck didn't have too much time to think about possibly regretting this. Regret and emotions always got in the way, and tonight he'd try his best to just forget about that. Things would just happen, he could influence them, or not. Who knows?

Quinn opened the door, barefoot and in a dress then he hadn't seen her in at school. Well at school she was dressed in her cheerio's uniform. Now she had a white and yellow dress on, with a matching clip that pulled her bangs out of her face. Damn she was hot, he thought to himself. Quinn didn't even have to dress in tight shirts, short skirts, and high heels. Here she was, with minimal make-up and a flowy, shapeless dress. Quinn Fabray still got under his skin. It just wasn't fair. Out of all the girls in the damn school, she had to be dating his best friend. Either way, it didn't seem to stop him from putting his plan further into motion.

"Hello." She greeted him, and Puck could still tell that she was a little bit weary of his intentions. Though not suspicious enough to forbid him from being tutored by her. She stepped back, opening the door wider so that he could walk into her home. Puck did so, smirking slightly in Quinn's direction. If he hadn't looking back away so quickly, he wondered if he would have seen her roll her eyes. It was a good possibility. Puck noticed a cleared off table right in the living room, and headed towards it.

"Here?" He asked her quickly, glancing back at Quinn. He could see her nod, and he looked back to the table, sitting down on the couch. Puck set his stuff down on the table, and waited for her to join him.

"Thanks for helping me out by the way, I don't feel like flunking sophomore year." Puck told her as she walked over to sit down next to him.

"No problem." She said as she went through some of the work he set out. Quinn noticed he didn't have a single thing done, and she rolled her eyes. Grabbing the history book, she flipped over to the page they needed to be on.

Quinn started to go over everything on the worksheets he had brought out. She'd reference the pages in the textbook every so often, and Puck would pretend to follow along. He really didn't care about History, he'd get a D or something, it would be fine. Puck would make sure to listen at least a little bit, so he could answer questions, or respond or something. Quinn didn't really seem to notice any difference, and he figured that was because she didn't really want to be doing this. However, he'd make sure she'd want to be doing something else, soon.

"Hey can I get a drink?" Puck asked suddenly when she was done talking about whatever question they were on now.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, standing up to lead him to the kitchen. Quinn figured he'd want a soda or something, but Puck had other plans. He knew Quinn's mom wasn't shy around alcohol. That was supposed to run in the family or something. Quinn opened the fridge, and Puck immediately noticed the wine coolers on the top shelf. There had to be like six boxes of them up there, Judy Fabray would probably never know the difference.

"Ooo, how about some of these?" Puck suggested, grabbing one of the four packs of wine coolers down and setting them on the counter.

"Don't even think about it." Quinn snapped, reaching to grab them so she could put them back. Puck pushed her hands away though, pulling the box closer to him.

"Oh come on, Fabray. You can't even really get drunk off of these things. There is barely any alcohol in them."

"I don't care, put them back."

"Just try one. They taste just like kool-aid. Nothing bad will happen." Puck insisted, grabbing the tool used to pop the lids off of bottles like this. He handed it to her, and Quinn held it hesitantly. "It takes like ten to get drunk." He assured her, but that was a lie. It took around five to get drunk, depending on your size. Quinn wasn't very big, so five seemed about right for her. Plus she's probably never had a drink in her life, she couldn't have any tolerance to the stuff.

"Fine." She gave in, and took the wine cooler back to where they were sitting. Puck smiled to himself and grabbed one of the beers in the fridge. This family seemed to have booze of every kind. He took the remaining three wine coolers with him as well, because Quinn wouldn't feel a thing until her third or forth. By then, she'd probably be easier to manipulate. Maybe that was a poor choice in wording, but they do say that when people are drunk, their true feelings and intentions come out. Now he just had to wait and see what Quinn's were.

**We'll be crawling in your bed soon, messing around maybe getting hot.**

Puck was a little bit surprised at how Quinn drank the wine coolers like a champ. She was now on her third, and Puck was expecting her to start feeling a little tipsy any second now. Instead she just carried on going over his work with him. At this point she was basically just doing his work for him, and he was content with just watching her. Quinn was loosening up though, she smiled at him more, and talked with less attitude. He was going to get good grades on these papers, and find his way into Quinn's pants. It was a win-win situation for him here. He sipped his beer as he watched her, and every once in a while she'd look over at him too, and smile.

He allowed her to continue on, as she opened the forth, and now the fifth. Puck could see the slow changes in her. She was suddenly very friendly, and her mouth no longer had a filter.

"Isn't alcohol fattening?" Quinn asked him as she stared at the liquid in the glass bottle.

"There isn't much in there, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Easy for you to say." She sighed, and took another sip. Puck gave a breathy laugh, and grabbed all of his work to put into his backpack.

"What... What are you doing, we're almost done?" Her words were starting to slur together a little bit.

"That's enough work for now." He responded, and Quinn didn't protest. There was a short silence as Puck watched her, wondering what she was going to do. She was obviously intoxicated, but she wasn't that bad yet. Puck wondered what kind of a drunk she was. Loud, obnoxious, quiet, stupid, or smart. He's had a lot of different experiences with drunk people.

"Do you think I'm fat, Puck?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"What? No, you're totally hot."

Quinn laughed, and took another sip of her wine cooler. "I don't know if I believe you."

"Why not? Come on, you're beautiful."

"So people say." She said, looking down at the carpet underneath her feet.

She seemed to be an insecure, honest drunk. Puck knew that nearly every girl at the school was insecure, but he never thought to see this side of Quinn. She was so confident and popular at school, that Puck just thought that there wasn't a vulnerable side to her. Quinn finished her fifth bottle, and set it down on the table.

"Why don't you believe them?" Puck kind of wanted to get inside her head. She was telling him things that she probably hasn't even told Finn.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, and kept her eyes on the ground. Puck figured that it was now the perfect time to make the first move. She wasn't drunk enough that he was taking advantage, but her wall of celibacy and christian morals were out the window. He moved closer to her, and turned her head so that she was looking at him. Puck gave her a small smile, before leaning in and kissing her. He was soft, and gentle about it. For now.

Instead of pulling away like she might have normally, Quinn cupped his face in her hands, kissing Puck back. It started to get pretty heated, and Puck kissed his way down to her neck. He could hear her breathing pick up, and get shaky. She was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Lets go up to your room." He said in between kisses.

Quinn nodded, and stood up. She was off balance and it looked like she was a little dizzy, so Puck took her hand as they ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

**God gave her a perfect body and now I'm all up in it.**

Puck closed the door behind them, and turned to continue kissing Quinn. He wrapped his arms around her and found the zipper at the top of her dress. Puck tugged it down and Quinn didn't oppose the idea for even a second. Her dress fell down to her ankles, and Puck laid her down on the bed, with him on top of her.

"What about protection?" She murmured out, leaning her head to the side as he kissed her neck.

"Don't worry about it babe." He told her quickly.

"You have some, right?" Quinn asked for verification.

"Trust me." Puck assured her, now kissing down her next to her chest. He pulled his shirt off, and soon his ulterior motives would be complete. Puck didn't have a regret in the world about it, either.

It was better than he imagined it. Maybe not the best sex he's ever had, but Quinn was a virgin and didn't really know any better. She hasn't had any practice, unlike Santana. They laid together underneath the blankets, but Quinn seemed to be shying away from him. Puck knew she wasn't sobering up this quickly, but he kind of figured this would happen anyway. The guilt was probably getting to her now, drunk or not. This was something she agreed to though, he didn't force her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

Puck looked over at the clock on Quinn's wall, and he figured it was about time for him to go. He leaned over to Quinn and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't return it, but Puck wasn't surprised. "I gotta go, babe." He told her, and he could see the frustration on her face. Angry that her first time was with him. Frustrated that this wasn't her wedding night, and she blew everything she believe it. Upset that he was leaving, because she now realized that this was just some booty call. Angry because this was supposed to mean so much more then it did.

"Yeah, that would be best." She whispered, pulling the covers up higher. Her emotions were so conflicting at the moment. Her memory was already hazy, but she knew now that this was a mistake.

Puck threw his clothes back on, and left her bedroom. He didn't know what would happen now. Maybe Quinn would break up with Finn. Puck wasn't sure if it would be because she wanted to be with him now, but he wouldn't object. He liked Quinn a lot, and most of the time sex for him was just for fun. He wanted this time to mean something, but he realized it would have meant a lot more if he didn't need alcohol to convince her. It would have been better if he didn't have to give her a little push, so she would do what she wanted to do.

Quinn changed into her pajamas, and stripped the sheets off her bed. It was early, but she didn't want to do anything other then sleep right now. So she threw her sheets in the wash, and just slept with her comforter over the top of her.

On his way out, Puck grabbed all of the empty wine cooler bottles, and his empty beer can. He threw them away outside, before grabbing his backpack and leaving. Puck figured he might as well do that for her. Her parents would flip if they saw all of those empty bottles on their table. They'd flip even more if they found out what happened after, though. He didn't regret it, and Puck knew that Quinn shouldn't either. She wanted what just happened as much as he did. Quinn made that very clear. Puck did feel bad for Finn though. He wasn't able to make his own girlfriend put out, and it was pretty easy for Puck to do. Finn is a little bitch sometimes though, Puck thought. He cared about feelings and all that crap. Feelings just got in the way of a good time.

Quinn curled up in her bed, hugging one of the pillows to her chest. She didn't feel any different. She always thought losing her virginity was supposed to be special. Maybe it would have been, if she waited until her wedding night like she always planned. It was probably for the best that she didn't really remember the details when she woke up the next morning. All she knew was that it happened, but only fragments here and there.

**It's not she's a tramp, It's not she's not pure.**

"Puck!" Quinn called out to him in the crowded hallways. Puck turned around and smirked at her.

"Hey Q." He winked, as she guided them over to the side of the hallway, away from nosy eavesdroppers. Puck noticed that she didn't look at all amused, she looked angry, and worried. He immediately know what this was going to be about, and sighed to himself.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday." Her voice was cold, and stern. Puck wondered what exactly she was going to say. He knew it wouldn't be good, because her goody-two Christian shoes were back on. However Puck knew better. On the inside, he was sure that she didn't regret a second of it.

"Come to applaud my performance?" He flirted, hoping that it would lighten her mood. It appeared that it probably did the exact opposite, though.

"Shut up. Look... no one can know what happened, okay? Not a single soul." She whispered.

"You're not ashamed of me now, are you babe?"

"Don't call me that. Look, last night was a mistake. You got me wasted on those wine coolers." Quinn snapped, looking up at him.

"I didn't force you to do _anything_. You didn't do a thing that you didn't want to do last night." He insisted, knowing that was the truth. She said no to his first attempt to get her to have a whine cooler, but it only took a like a second of persuasion, and she agreed. The make out session and the kissing, she didn't object to any of it.

"I was drunk!" Quinn repeated, her voice clearly angry but she was trying to keep it quiet, so no one would overhear anything. There were already a few students who looked their way.

"Doesn't mean you didn't want it as much as I did."

"Ugh. I don't care what you think, okay? I just, I want to keep this a secret. No one finds out, alright?"

"Sure, our little secret." He smirked again, and Quinn just rolled her eyes as she spun around and walked away, back down the hallway.

Whatever, it was totally cool. Puck could keep a secret. Quinn would regret this now, and later realize it was probably one of the best choices ever. They could go on pretending that they barely knew each other, and last night didn't happen. That was fine. Though Puck didn't give up that easily. For some reason he actually liked Quinn, and he wasn't going to stop hitting on her. Maybe she'd wise up and leave Finn to get a second taste of the Puckasaurus. Puck sighed when he realized that his own guilt was coming back. Quinn was his best friends girl, and he knew that if Finn would have even done what he just did, he'd beat the shit out of him. It already happened though, no going back, no changing anything. He had a good time, but maybe it would be for the best if he kept it a secret like Quinn wanted. Maybe backed off for good.

Quinn didn't seem to want a lot to do with him, which did sting. She obviously wanted a lot to do with him last night. Puck wondered how that hangover of hers was coming along. It couldn't be that bad, she only have a few drinks. It was enough to get her drunk though. Well, more along the lines of tipsy, really. She wasn't wasted or anything. Still coherent and able to make some logical decisions. Like the one she made with him.

Even if he did decide to drop this whole chasing after her thing, that's something he'd take to the grave. Puck was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard someone else talking.

"Hey man." Finn said, punching Puck's shoulder as he got close enough.

"What's up dude?" Poor guy had no idea, Puck thought.

"Nothing much. How'd tutoring with Quinn go?" Finn made it seem totally casual, like he wasn't really interested in what Puck would tell him. Well then again, it was Finn.

"It was okay. I think with her help I'll probably pass."

"Sweet." Finn nodded, just as the bell rang. They said goodbye to each other, and headed off to their classes.

**She just likes getting her fuck on, and its good, for that I'm sure**

Maybe not, Puck thought now that it was time for lunch. Maybe he shouldn't back off... because he sure as hell didn't want too. He watched Quinn and Finn all over each other. Well not exactly. They were just touchy feely, smiling at each other. Puck had the key to rip that all away from them. All he had to do was march right over they and tell everyone what happened the night before. Puck was sure that Quinn would deny it though, leaving Finn to figure out who he believed. Of course that would leave him without a best friend regardless, and Quinn would just hate him even more than she already did. He let out a sigh, and kept looking over at the two. They looked happy together, but obviously Quinn wasn't that happy if her willingness to cheat on him was so high. She was so willing to keep something from him, to lie. What was so great about Finn? What did Finn have that he didn't?

He was glaring so hard that his eyes began to hurt. He just didn't get it. Why Fabray was so uptight, and strict? Last night he saw the awesome side of Quinn he hadn't expected to see. He knew that if she dumped Finn to be with him, he could loosen her up. Puck actually knew that for a fact, last night being a prime example.

Puck hiked his backpack up higher onto his shoulder, as it began to slip down his arm. He made his way over to his group of friends, who were sitting or standing around the same usual table. Puck headed right toward Finn and Quinn, a smirk on his face. He knew Quinn would be yelling at him in her mind the whole time, but he still did it anyway.

"'Sup guys." He greeted, holding out his fist to Finn, who returned his greeting.

"Hey man." Finn said with his usual goofy grin. Quinn just raised an eyebrow at Puck.

"Hi." She said, like she usually did. Like they didn't know what each other looked like naked.

"What's going on?" He asked, making direct eye contact with Quinn for a good couple of seconds, then smirking back up at Finn.

"Not much." Finn said with a slight shrug, and Quinn spoke up quickly.

"We were talking about prom, and how we're practically going to be a shoe-in."

"Prom? That's like months away." Puck said, but he knew the reason why that Quinn said that was because she was making it obvious that she plans on staying with Finn, even until prom.

"It's not bad to plan ahead. You should probably work on that, instead of doing everything last minute. Like your history work." She told with, with raised eyebrows. If Puck had looked down to see it, Quinn was intertwining her fingers with Finn's.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks again for last night, by the way." He smiled. Quinn had given him an easy opportunity for that one.

"Sure." Quinn glared, moving closer to Finn. Finn was just watching the two of them talk, not thinking much of it. He was glad that Puck would pass History with some of Quinn's help. It would suck to be held back a year.

"Well I should get going. See you two around." Puck grinned, walking past them as he patted Finn once on the back. He thought he made it clear that while he'd back off in public, he was still going to be around. Quinn would just have to get used to it. She wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. Quinn was going to have to deal with Puck every day, for the rest of the year. Which was great, because he knew that every time Quinn saw him, she'd think of the night they had together.

He knew it was bound to come up in conversation again. It was just a matter of time. He wouldn't be surprised if she confronted him about it again today after school. It would be typical of her, anyway.

**I hope I never have a daughter.**

It was hard for Puck not to think about Quinn for the rest of the day. She had been on his mind so much lately, and it was just intensified after last night. No other girl had really effected him like Quinn did. He could see himself actually dating her and not cheating. Well, as long as she put out again, anyway. He could tell that she was going to try her best to avoid him no matter what. In History class, she came in two seconds before the second bell rang, just so she could sit as far away from Puck as possible. Then when the bell rang for next period, she left as quickly as she could, practically sprinting down the hallways. Puck had to admit that hurt a little bit. She couldn't regret it that much, could she? It sure as hell didn't sound like it when they hooked up, he thought.

He was hoping to catch her after school, maybe try to make things cool between them. Maybe it was too soon, but Puck was going to try anyway. He made his way outside after the last bell rang, shoving a few losers into lockers on his way by. He thought it was funny how kids would just dart out of the way every time he walked down the hall. Of course, if they didn't he'd shove them out of the way. Or if they were girls, he'd give them a dirty look, and they'd leave too.

Looking through the mob of students leaving school, he tried to find Quinn. Instead he saw Finn talking with Rachel, and Puck rolled his eyes. Finn was his main dude, but he was an idiot. Sometimes Puck wondered how Finn got better grades than he did.

He finally spotted Quinn, walking toward a white SUV. It looked like her dad was picking her up from school today. Which he thought was weird, because Quinn had a car and could drive. Puck smiled to himself, shaking his head. If only good ole daddy Fabray knew what his little girl got up to last night. It must be hard to be a dad. Maybe that's why his old man skipped out on his family. That or his dad was just a deadbeat prick. All Puck knew was that he didn't want kids. He didn't want that kind of responsibility. If he did have kids though, he wouldn't want a daughter. Hell no, he didn't want a daughter. Girls have so many problems, and he didn't want any daughter of his to go around... well any kid like himself. Dads were supposed to be protective over their daughters, and Puck figured he'd probably kill anyone who even looked at his daughter. He almost felt bad for Papa Bray. Oh well, that wasn't his problem.

Puck watched Quinn get in the front seat of her fathers SUV, and he sighed. He knew he really didn't have a hope in the world with her.

"You like Quinn, don't you Noah?" A voice speaking up from behind him caught him off guard. Who the hell was that, calling him Noah?

He turned around, a glare already visible. It softened as he noticed it was Rachel. For some reason he didn't really care that much that it was Rachel calling him by his first name.

"What? No. Why are you talking to me?" He brushed her off, then side stepped her as he left. Puck bet that Rachel was only asking because she obviously had a huge crush on Finn. She probably hoped that he could steal Quinn away from Finn so she could have him.

Well that was just bad news for both of them. Because it was never going to happen. Quinn would never leave Finn. Finn would probably leave Quinn though, if he found out what happened.

Puck wouldn't go there, though. Not yet.


End file.
